Breakfast
by idioticonion
Summary: Barney and Robin meet Benton Fraser. Fraser and Robin bond and Barney is jealous. Set around HIMYM Season 6  although no spoilers , and post Due South finale.


There's a low growl - the sort of noise that vibrates through the un-evolved, Neolithic parts of him, those parts that dimly remember caves and camp fires and the dark night being full of yellow-eyed predators. What's gotten a hold of Barney's wrist looks like the snout of a dog that also remembers those times and wants them back.

It looks more like a wolf than a dog, to be honest. Barney gulps.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," a voice drifts down from above. "Deifenbaker seems to have apprehended the miscreant. Now if you don't mind, I'll just flag down the nearest law enforcement officer and you can make a statement."

Barney can hear Robin's low, throaty chuckle and the rustle of her clothing as the man pulls her to her feet. But he's not in a position to look up. He can feel the prick of teeth against his skin and the heat of the beast's foul breath.

"Wow, you really are a Mountie, eh!" Robin exclaims enthusiastically and Canadian-ly. "What are you doing so far from home?"

"Mah!" Barney says urgently. He's got a steel trap around his wrist, just in case nobody's noticed.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Robin laughs. "Um, dude, that's my... friend. Barney."

"You mean he wasn't assaulting you?" The "Mountie" asks. Yeah, like that uniform isn't some kind of costume. Barney knows a play when he sees one and he opens his mouth to protest, but Robin toes him in the ribs and the wolf makes a rumbling, warning noise.

"Well, it depends how you define assault," Robin says with a grin. "He was just being his usual self - a jerk."

Without any obvious signal from the guy, the wolf loosens its grip and lets Barney's arm fall back on to the sidewalk. Jesus, his shirt sleeve is covered in drool!

"Oh man!" He complains, struggling to his feet. "I hope you've got a good lawyer, buddy!"

"Oh shut up," Robin says, positioning herself between Barney and the stranger. The tall, handsome, uniformed, Canadian stranger. "So what brings you to the big apple?" She asks, with a very slight tremor in her voice.

Barney's heart is pounding so hard that he almost misses the little cough and blush from the stranger. The wolf is still staring at him.

"I'm visiting a friend, Ma'am," the Mountie replies. "An ex-policeman from Chicago."

"Well now, isn't that interesting," Robin replies, all smiles and charm. "I happen to work on a TV show that I'm sure would find your story very interesting. Would you consider it? From one Canadian to another, Mr...?"

The stranger grins and removes his hat. "Fraser, ma'am. Benton Fraser. And may I say what a pleasure it is to meet a fellow countrywoman so far from home." He narrows his eyes and tilts his head. "And I hope this doesn't seem presumptuous, but haven't we met before."

"Oh, great line," Barney mutters and Robin pokes him in the arm and shoots him a glare.

"Um," she looks embarrassed. "It could be from Canadian TV in the 90s?"

Fraser shakes his head with a nonplussed smile. "I don't think so. I'm not really one for television."

Barney can practically see her light up. "Uh, hello?" He interrupts. "If you guys wanna stop making out for just one second, I'm getting kinda hungry. C'mon Scherbatsky?" He bounces on his toes. He's cold, his suit has got sidewalk stains and wolf boogers all over it and he's not in the mood to watch his date- well, his Bro- hell, _Robin_ flirt with some Canadian idiot.

"Oh, forgive me!" The guy has the gall to say, stepping back. "But it would be remiss of me not to offer to take you both to breakfast, as an apology for jumping to conclusions earlier."

Robin snorts. "Seriously, with what Barney was doing to me back there, anybody might have jumped to conclusions." She waggles her eyebrows.

"Hey!" Barney protests.

"C'mon, champ," Robin says, linking her arm through Fraser's elbow and glancing over her shoulder at Barney. "Let's get some steak."

Barney and the wolf trail after them, and only Barney can hear the wolf's low growl. This time though, he's pretty sure it's not directed at him.

And he's pretty sure that the wolf is even more jealous of Robin and Fraser getting touchy-feely than he is.

And that thought cheers him up a whole damn lot.


End file.
